


Checkerboard Patterns

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trouble In Paradise, post executing Loghain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: In the days following the landsmeet, Anora's feet kept finding their way back to the chamber where it had happened.
Kudos: 1





	Checkerboard Patterns

Anora stared sightlessly down at a spot on the stone floor before her. It had been scrubbed and scrubbed by the servants but there was no amount of soap and water that would scour that day from her mind. She distantly felt her nails digging into her palm where her hands were balled into fists at her side.

“My queen,” she heard from beside her. With an effort, Anora lifted her head to see her husband. “Coming here alone all the time won’t change what happened,” Alistair told her slowly. His mouth twisted in an expression that she could quite easily read, but didn’t want to. She knew it would contain thinning patience, or worse, pity.

Anora lifted her chin still further and thinned her own lips into a severe expression. Alistair stood a head taller than she herself did, but she refused to be looked down on. “Of course it won’t,” she replied. “Only one thing could have, but that opportunity has long since passed. I look to the future, as should you.”

Alistair shifted uncertainty. He still hadn’t learned to mind himself in court, even if there was no one to observe who mattered, she thought sourly. “And what sort of future are you thinking of?”

“The only sort that matters. Defending what is Ferelden’s, for as long as it takes. That is what my people have always done.”

“Ours,” Alistair reminded her. He searched her face, but it was locked down and stony. She hadn’t misspoken. “Our people.”

“Of course, your majesty.”


End file.
